Given the plethora of content available to modern television viewers, parental control systems have become near ubiquitous in electronic program guides (EPGs), which allow users to filter content for viewing. For example, parental control systems give parents the ability to decide what their children can watch when they are not around. Typically, a parental control system will have an access code that can be input to block and unblock content. A child attempting to access a blocked program and unaware of the access code will not be able to view the program. However, the rigidity of content ratings may result in blocking some programs that a parent may find acceptable for their child to watch. For example, parents might not agree with the ratings of some programs. In this instance, if the parent was not home to input the access code, the child may not be able to watch the program.